Your Hero
by fate-has-laid-a-hand
Summary: Years have passed since the girls have been anything close to best friends. But Jade's always been the strong one, even after they grew apart. She's always been there for the small red head. Cat's always been the one that's needed saving. Is this time any different? - Cade. TW: Attempted rape.


**Your Hero.**

_A/N: Hope you like it. _

"If you so much as _look_ in her direction ever again, I will make sure that you are unable to reproduce," The dark haired girl hissed at the man who was in the fetal position on the pavement.

"Do you understand the words coming out of my mouth?" She added, raising her voice when he didn't answer.

He nodded his head ever so slightly, his hands not moving away from his private parts that were searing with pain.

"Good," She sneered before turning to the smaller girl who was curled up into a whimpering ball a few feet in back of her. Her eyes immediately softened as she walked over to her.

"Hey..." She said gently, bending down next to her. "It's okay now."

She noticed that her friend's shirt had been torn off and was lying in a heap near the wall of the alley. It made her inwardly snarl.

The girl with bright red hair slowly un-tucked her head from between her knees and looked up at her savior. "A-Are you going to h-hurt me?" She said a voice that sounded like that of a child's.

"Of course not Cat," The taller girl said in a soothing tone. The girl who was still lying on the cold floor instinctively huddled closer to her friend when the guy who was previously on the ground, quickly jumped to his feet and ran away. Probably scared of what would end up happening to his dick if he hung around.

"Okay, I trust you Jade…" She said, curling up into a ball on Jade's lap. Normally, Jade hated physical contact, but she couldn't exactly push this girl, who had nearly gotten raped, off of her.

"Do you know who that was?" She asked the scared girl who replied with a quick shake of her head.

Jade reached for her phone but was stopped by a cold hand over hers. "Please don't call the cops. He's already gone anyway," She said, smile vanishing from her face and lower lip trembling.

She slowly nodded, stuffing her phone back into her pocket. "Let's get out of here okay? I'll drive you to your house."

Cat hid her face into Jade's stomach, quietly muttering, "I don't have a home. My parents kicked me out yesterday," She confessed.

Jade was shocked. What could Cat possibly have done to make her parents do that? She wouldn't hurt a fly. Then, a flash of rage shot through her body. If they weren't such assholes, neither of them would be sitting in an alley right now. She stayed quiet for a few minutes, trying to figure out what to do with the girl who was curled up on her lap. "Why don't I take you back to my place then?" She offered after some time.

The red headed girl blinked up at her. "Are you.. serious?"

"Completely serious," Jade answered with a nod, reassuringly rubbing circles on her back.

"What about your parents?" She asked, looking at Jade like she didn't even know her.

"They're away for six months for a business thing. Don't worry, okay?" She gently pulled Cat up into a sitting position.

Cat nodded a little, wobbly standing up. Jade caught her elbow and steadied her as the pair walked to Jade's car.

The drive to Jade's house was mostly silent. Cat was the first to say anything, just as they pulled into the driveway.

"I thought you hated me," She said in such a quiet whisper that Jade barely heard her.

Jade let out a quiet sigh as she put the car into park and looked over at the girl who wouldn't meet her eyes. "I don't hate you Cat. Despite everything I've said, you're my friend."

The child-like girl perked up slightly at that, raising her chocolate brown eyes to the greenish blue orbs of the girl beside her. "Really?"

"Really," Jade answered, gently nudging her side.

The girls smiled at each other before getting out of the car.

Cat hadn't been in her house in such a long time that she walked through Jade's living room like she was stepping on eggshells.

Jade slid her warm hand into Cat's cold hand, lightly tugging her towards the staircase. "It's okay. Relax."

She found Jade's hand and words comforting for some reason so she leaned into the taller girl as she opened the door to her room and ushered Cat inside.

Jade's room wasn't exactly what Cat was expecting. It had changed so much since the last time Cat had been inside of it.

Instead of it being scary and dark, it felt warm and welcoming. Her bed sheets were a deep cranberry red and the walls were off-white. There was a beautiful mahogany curio in the corner of the room that displayed a dozen pairs of scissors through the clear glass. Cat spotted the scissors she had gotten Jade, back when they were best friends. The memory flooded her brain like a tidal wave. It was the first day of fifth grade.

_"Here you go!" Ten year old Cat grinned, shoving a box wrapped in bright pink wrapping paper with small purple elephants printed on it towards her friend._

_"What's this for?" Jade questioned, taking the package._

_"We've been best friends for five whole years today and I wanted to get you something!" Cat beamed at her, bouncing happily. "Open it, open it!"_

_The little dark haired girl smiled, ripping into the package and gasping when she saw the scissors with black jewels bedazzled onto the handle. Looking closer, she noticed that "Jadeykins and Kitty ~ Best friends forever," was engraved on one of the blades. _

_"Oh my God Cat, I love it!" Jade threw her arms around her friend's neck and squeezed. _

_"Really?" Cat asked, tightly hugging her back. All she ever wanted to do, even back then, was to make Jade happy._

_"Really really!" Jade smiled, pulling back a little. "I remembered our five years too," She added, pulling out a gift wrapped in midnight blue paper with a white bow and handing it over._

_"Aww Jadey, you didn't have to," Cat said, tearing the paper away to reveal a light pink unicorn with dark pink spots and horn. There was a collar around its neck and 'Cade' was engraved on the round shaped pendant. _

_"It's a combination of our names," Jade told her as she inspected the tag._

_"It's the best present I've ever gotten!" Cat yelped, wrapping Jade into another bone crushing hug._

_Both girls smiled to themselves, hugging the other tightly._

_"Promise we'll be best friends forever?" Cat muttered into Jade's shoulder._

_"Promise," Jade said into Cat's dark brown hair._

The memory made a smile spread across the little red head's face. She still slept with that same giraffe in her bed every night, even though it was over seven years later. It always reminded her of the strong friendship the two once shared.

"What're you smiling about?" Jade asked, noticing Cat's goofy grin and nudging her side.

"Just..memories," Cat said, snapping out of her day dream mode.

Jade nodded faintly, looking over to the pair of scissors Cat had gotten her so long ago and remembering the same thing that the other girl just had.

Clearing her throat, Jade nodded towards the bed. "You can sleep here tonight."

Cat nodded a little, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Where will you sleep?"

"The guest room," Jade shrugged.

She chewed on her bottom lip slightly. "Do you think...you stay with me just for tonight? I don't want to be alone…"

Jade walked over to the dresser, got them both a set of pajamas and nodded. "Sure Cat."

Cat rejoiced inside as they both changed before slipping under the covers. Jade had remembered Cat's fear of the dark and left the closet light on even though the only way she, herself could get a good night's sleep was in complete darkness. It made Cat bubble with warmth at the thought of Jade looking out for her in every way, as she cuddled closer to her dark haired friend's side.

"Thanks for everything Jadeykins.." Cat mumbled against her neck, Jade's old nickname slipping past her lips.

As soon as she said it, she cringed slightly, remembering how badly Jade had reacted to the name not long after they stopped being best friends.

But, to Cat's surprise, Jade softly murmured, "No problem Kitty," Back to her as she tucked the sheets around them both.

Cat's smiled was so huge that it felt like her face was about to be split open. She closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep.

Jade quietly hoped that her friend's tendency to have nightmares had gone away in the past few years.

Unfortunately, that wasn't the case.


End file.
